Passive effect
Many items and equipment sets have passive effects or set effects, which trigger on their own when equipped. These effects confer a wide variety of benefits, both combat and noncombat. In the case of a passive effect that applies to an equipment set, all items of that set must generally be equipped for the set to activate. Combat effects Weapons Daemonheim Armour pieces Daemonheim Armour sets Barrows equipment In order for a set effect of Barrows equipment to trigger, all four pieces must be worn: Head, body, legs, and weapons. Fist of Guthix robes Warpriest armour Warpriest armour is a collection of hybrid armour sets that are affiliated with the gods, and have different tiers requiring up to 75 Defence to wear. They are initially obtained during world events, and after their event they may be hunted for in the God Wars Dungeon. Each set has a passive effect that has a chance of activating when wearing 3 or more pieces. Note that if you have a mix of both types of armour that give the same effect (such as Zamorak and Saradomin), you while receive the set effect based on the total of both. PvP minigame armour Void Knight equipment Void Knight equipment has a set effect, directed by the combat class of the worn helmet, that increases the user's damage and accuracy in the chosen style. The set effects do exist after the update of 30 April 2013, although unlike regular offensive gear, the combat bonuses of Void equipment remain invisible. Power armour offers a larger damage increase than Void and has higher Armour bonuses, but it does not aid accuracy. Obsidian Armour .]] Obsidian armour works as standard non-degradable All-classed gear on the surface world, but it degrades and offers special effects in the TzHaar city and its three minigames. It will heavily reduce all damage taken there, including damage from other players (PvP in the Fight Pit). This damage reduction is cumulative of each armour piece, for a reduction of 55% when wearing the entire set and 45% without the kiteshield. One can receive a further 10% reduction by donating TokKul at the Fight Cauldron, which will also reduce the rate of degradation. The effect lasts for 20 minutes, and one may donate thrice to extend the duration to a whole hour. All pieces of armour have an initial 4000 charges before being completely degraded. They have a chance to lose charge from any hit taken in the TzHaar city. Demon slayer equipment Jagex has stated that with the demon slayer equipment you will "get a boost to damage dealt and experience gained while fighting demons for each piece of the gear you equip. A full set of the gear makes the crossbows better than their dragon equivalents when fighting demons". The damage increase is 4% per piece worn to a maximum of 28% if using all 7 items. This affects all combat styles, however the armour is classed as ranged armour so accuracy penalties will be applied if using magic or melee. It is recommended to wear full Demon Slayer armour with Holy Water or your best ranged ranged weapon, rather than using the Demon Slayer crossbows. Crystal armour As of 5 October 2015, both versions of crystal armour have a variety of set effects. At 2 pieces worn, damage against Crystal Shapeshifters is increased by 5% for regular version and 10% for attuned version. In addition, attuned crystal weapons passive effect chance is increased by 3% for regular version and 6% for attuned version. At 3 pieces worn, each hit taken has a chance of activating Tarddian Fury, dealing damage to the attacker. The chance is increased per piece worn, to a maximum of 5% for regular and 7.5% for attuned. This ability has a cooldown of 3 seconds between activations. The damage is based on both ability damage and agility level and is equal to (Ability damage * Agility level) / 300 At 4 pieces worn, whenever Tarddian Fury activates, it removes stuns and bleeds. At 5 pieces worn, each hit taken or each skilling Seren spell cast has a chance trigger Harmonious Resonance for 10 seconds. This increases crystal mask duration by 1 minute, crystallise duration by 15 seconds, removes prayer drain from Seren prayers and causes aurora spells to trigger their effects twice per activation, causing Opal, Emerald and Ruby to provide double timer and stacks respectively. Sapphire Aurora is not affected. This effect is exclusive to the Attuned Crystal armour. The armour also increase the maximum amount of tarddian crystals and crystal fragments obtained by 1 per piece. It also increases the chance of obtaining the Ancient elven wedding ring. The more pieces worn, the higher the chance, with attuned armour being doubly effective. Scrimshaws Providing a wide variety of effects, scrimshaws provide both combat and skill effects. Signs Like Scrimshaws, signs provide a variety of effects, both combat and non. Miscellaneous effects God Wars Dungeon protection Many pieces of equipment affiliated with the gods Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl, Bandos, and Zaros provide a passive effect that prevents followers of that particular faction from being aggressive within the God Wars Dungeon. This effect does not apply to the bosses or to their bodyguards. In the case of Zarosian items, the protection is applied to all four factions, but it will not protect from Zarosian followers in the Ancient Prison, except for the Shard of Zaros. Trivia *Before a Dungeoneering update after the Evolution of Combat, the Frostbite and Hailstorm dagger used to have a 20% chance of dealing an extra 50 magic-type damage with each hit (or 100 if wielded together with Flameburst defender). References Category:Mechanics